crash_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. None
Mr. None, also referred to as the Shadow Man, is a demon that has separated from the Underworld. Since separating, he has been portrayed as a minor villain in the Caster Bandicoot Era and was the first villain that Caster ever encountered. Mr. None is not evil technically, but rather a trouble-maker, causing all sorts of strange occurences for self-enjoyment. It is also speculated that Mr. None might have been trying to guide Caster through becoming a hero. History Mr. None is an ageless being that has existed since before the Original Natives. Like all of the Underworld creatures, Mr. None was rounded up and thrown into the Earth by King Kira during the early years of the Earth. Like several other demons, Mr. None was able to escape the Underworld, but instead of remaining in service to the Shadow King, Mr. None detached himself and lived the rest of his days as nothing more than a trouble-making entity, making no prominent appearances until the Caster Bandicoot Era. ''Caster Bandicoot Era'' During the Caster Bandicoot Era, Mr. None first appears as a dark shadow that would engulf the shadows of others, leaving them immobilized. Although later it was found out that Mr. None was collecting the shadows so that he could have companions in his shadow realm, the shadows were eventually stripped from Mr. None by Caster's shadow, who was able to overpower Mr. None's control on him and open a hole back into the city. Here, the shadows returned to their respective owners, returning the world back to normal. Mr. None, still portrayed as a shadow, melted into the darkness of an alley and wasn't heard of for a while. During a confrontation between Caster and Commando, Mr. None, in his shadow form, appeared at Commando's side. Here, while Caster was distracted with his fight with Commando, Mr. None was able to pin Caster's shadow down, keeping him from fighting Commando back. Caster then transformed into his White Mojo Form, overpowering Commando, but still heavily restricted by Mr. None. He then began punching, causing his shadow to punch also, knocking Mr. None off of him. Mr. None was so weak that he was unable to maintain his shadow form and reverted back into his normal form, and attacked Mojo Form Caster, who was untouched. Mr. None then fled into the shadows. Mr. None's final appearance was after the Tuning Rod was developed. He stole it from the lab it was created in, obviously for the amplifying power that the Rod had on his powers. He then reappeared in the city and was met by Caster, Bolt, and Frenone. Here, he was able to raise shadows from the ground, turning them into his fighting puppets. He was also able to engulf many of the shadows to build up his own body into a massive creation. After an intense fight, Mr. None was beaten down. In a desperate struggle to escape, Mr. None used his new amplifyed shadow powers to travel outside of the city to recover. Here, he was encountered by N. Tropy, who fought with him and stole the Tuning Rod, returning back to his own time, leaving Mr. None lying by the road. Here, Caster, Bolt, and Frenone discovered the weakened Mr. None, and had him placed in a padded cell without any darkness, keeping him from using his powers. Appearance Mr. None can take two forms: a shadow form and a normal form. In his normal form, Mr. None is simply a slim-bodied white silhouette with no distinguishable bodily features. As a shadow, Mr. None is just that: a shadow. Category:Villains Category:Caster Bandicoot Era Characters Category:Caster Bandicoot Era Villains